It's Complicated
by indraniFOREVER
Summary: Our heroes, living peacefully in Yorkshin and suddenly in thier lives comes four girls. A country lass, a sweetheart bubblehead, a badass ex-delinquient and a Kuudere scholar... ambitions, revenge, love, heartburn, jealousy, dreams, treacheries, betrayal, denial, lust, attraction... ahhhhhh! it's complicated! Chapter 5 republished.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Ia m back with a new story... my first ever regular chapter story, so here you go. **

**our four heroes living in yorkshin, in their peaceful life suddenly pops four girls... a country lass, a sweetheart, a badass ex-delinquent and the potential wannabe scholar... **

**I altered the ages a little bit... Gon and Killua are about 18, Kurapika is 19 and Leorio is twenty one... to match the situation.**

**so read is, enjoy it and let me know if I should continue it.**

**I don't own anything, except the oc's**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Meet The girls... and the boys**

It was a warm sunny day…. The birds were chirping, the gentle breeze was blowing and flirting with the hair of young damsels in the streets.

Leorio sighed, resting his head on his palms which sat on the window-sill.

"Ah!" He said, dolefully. "What's up old man? Missing your old hag?" Killua said and sniggered under his breath. "I am not an OLD MAN, DAMMIT" Leorio retorted as he yelled dangerously while growing a big anime vein and fangs which would even belittle the fangs of a full grown royal Bengal tiger.

"Keep quiet, will you!" Kurapika said from the side while he wiped the kitchen counter-top. "He started it…." Leorio got up and pointed childishly at Killua, who was, obviously had vanished from the place…. "Do you mean me Ossan?" Killua waved from the opposite side of the window and Leorio pounced on him "stop irritating me you ASSASIN BRAT!" and shrieked out a good quality curses while chasing Killua like Tom and Jerry!

"Stop it" Kurapika said but it was no use, Leorio kept giving Killua death threats which Killua returned with his best raspberries and ass slapping, "stop it" the alliteration went on once again but none of them seemed o hear him, "FOR GOD'S SAKE… STOP RIGHT NOW!" Kurapika shrieked.

Dramatically they stopped and Leorio was standing on a danger position, on a ballet tip-toe, he toppled comically and fell on-

"AAAAAHHHHHH… EARTHQUAKE….. EARTHQUAKE!" Gon screamed at the top of his lungs and threw Leorio who landed above him.

"Ouch!"

"Oh sorry, Leorio, I did not see you" Gon said apologetically, "You should quit sleeping on the couches Gon…" Leorio said, rubbing his ass, as Gon helped off the ground. "sorry, I sorta dozed of last night, when I came back from my job"

You must be wondering what on earth is going on! Well let me tell you, our belove heroes live together in an apartment near the York Shin city. They do separate jobs (or study for med school), pay the rent and live peacefully. Gon and Killua are now 18 and they are contract hunters under the Hunter exam committee, direct under Chairman Netero, Kurapika is the bodyguard in the house of the Nostrades, while Leorio is studying for his med school, in the final year.

"What happened?" he asked incredulously. "Why Kurapika is holding the utensil like a Katana, and why is Killua on the floor-"

_Knock knock, _"Kurapika-kun? Are you there?" a feminine voice called from the back of the front door.

"Oh shoot! It's the landlady!" Kurapika hastily threw the spatula in the drawer, kicked Leorio's underwear under the sofa with his porno-magazines and beckoned Gon to throw some shirt in his upper body. "Coming!" he called aloud and opened the door with a phony cheeriness, "Good morning Mrs. Hudson!"

A scrawny woman with curlers in her gray hair and clothes like tropical birds came into the room. "Oh good, you are all here! I want to talk to you about something important" she declared.

"'Bet it's about her dear cats" Killua whispered to Gon who simply shook the head.

"You said something Killua-kun" Mrs. Hudson said coyly.

"No… not at all" Killua went stiff at her "sweet" expression and breathed of relief after she turned towards the Kurta.

"Well Kurapika-kun," she paused and said "I will be renting some new people since the retired Colonel moved to Padokea-""No problem, if you want to rent someone new we have no objection." Kurapika said smoothly. "But I must ask you Mrs. Hudson' Kurapika asked "what kind of people are they?"

"Oh, don't worry, they are just girls…."

"Girls?" Kurapika arched his left eyebrow.

"Girls?" Gon asked innocently.

"Girls!" Leorio fantasized.

"GIRLS!" Killua screamed and turned anime blue!

"Got a problem?" the scrawny landlady asked.

They shook their head in unison, except Killua who was too shocked to hear the news.

"Okay then, they are new n this town and are very good natured young ladies…. So please behave well with them, okay! " she left without another word and after the slam of the door the silence were deafening.

"Finally, my gray youth will be colorful!... ah Girls!... soft skin, polite….. gorgeous….. pliant….. sexy….." Leorio drooled as Killua smacked his head.

"Vicious creatures! Dangerous, Fickle and dishonest" Killua exclaimed… and yeah he was still blue!

…..

"Achoo!" a girl with long pink hair sneezed inside a Mercedes Benz.

"What happened Megumi? Caught cold again?" a girl with short brown hair tied in twin tails and bright hazel eyes said with concern. "Told you to not have so much ice-cream" she whined.

"I am fine Tess, don't worry" Megumi blinked her turquoise eyes and reassured her friend. "How far are we Kegan?" She asked sweetly from the back seat. "We will get about in 15 minutes" a girl from driver's seat with vivid mid-back violet hair answered. "Oi, what did you mentioned the name of the house, Rene?" she drawled in an irritable voice at the girl sitting beside her.

"Hudson complex, blvd 13, southern York shin…. Near the railway station." The girl read the portable GPS on her hand and readjusted her glasses.

"alright let's roll!" Kegan pumped the accelerator and the car ran faster.

…..

"Ne Kurapika, when the new rents are going to come?" Gon asked plainly.

"I think they will be arriving today." Kurapika said and he went to the kitchen counter. "but first, have some breakfast."

"Yes mom!" Killua and Leorio said in unison.

_This is going to be a long day!_

* * *

**so should I continue it? please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Gals and the boys

**Hey I am back, thanks for the reviews and the favs and the follows! I really need those.**

**so you guys asked me about the OCs so here you go.**

**Warning: STRONG LANGUAGES AND SWEARING AT THE BEGINNING.**

**I don't own anything except my OCs**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter:2 Meet the girls... and the boys (part 2)**

* * *

_Honk honk….. Honk honk….._

'So how far are we Key?' Tess asked from the backseat as Kegan, the driver honked the horn towards the truck which was standing in front of them….

'I don't know!' Kegan said irritably….. 'I wished….. OI YOU ASSHOLE… MOVE YOUR ASS OFF MY FACE….. YOU SON OF ….' Kegan swore at the driver.

'Key-chan calm down…. You are swearing again!' Megumi said sweetly and licked her ice-lolly

Kegan turned around, snatched the lolly from her hand and threw it out of the window.

'Hey!' Megumi was almost at the verge of tears. "If you bring that thing in my car again, I swear I am gonna strangle you" Kegan said dangerously 'I am sorry Meg-chan….. I am really fucked up here! HEY YOU SON OF BITCH!... IF YOU DID NOT MOVE WITHIN NEXT FEW MINUTES, I SWEAR I AM GONNA ROAST YOUR BALLS IN THE BOWL OF SHIT….. YOU HEAR ME!' Kegan honked again as she roared in anger…. 'Bitchy drivers…. Dickheads!' 'Hey bitch, you are talking to me?' the truck driver answered back….. 'Yeah I am talking to you, you shitty piece of trash!' Kegan swore back.

'Kegan, that's enough….' Rene said while flicking her long pin straight raven hair at her back. 'You are making a scene…. And FYI-'she pointed at the dashboard.

The fatty truck was long gone and Kegan's car was the only reason the cars at the back suffered from a traffic jam.

'HEY BITCH… MOVE ON!' a driver from the back swore.

Kegan did not answer that instead she pressed the accelerator hard and pointed a middle finger out of her side-window…..

"BITE ME…. YOU…."

The car hit 80km/h and within the second her mood was cherry. She reached for the stereo of the car and turned on the music.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
all I wanna do is lose control….._

'What's with you and the swearing Keg-chan?' Tess asked incredulously.

'Tess, please…. Don't agitate her again…..' Rene calmly said.

'Alright, don't blame me….' Tess jammed in her seat and opened a book named "_WHICH CHEESE_" by Robert Pattinson.

Megumi looked at the three cluelessly and she opened her compact mirror to touch up her vibrant cherry-blossom colored bangs.

_Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
and now we're not the same….._

'Ne, Key-chan I heard the building we are going to live in….' she paused. 'What about it?' Tess asked, peeking from her "_Which cheese_".

'Our neighbors are four boys!' Megumi squealed in joy, Tess nodded normally, Kegan looked at Megumi from rearview mirror and Rene just sighed.

'Boys?' Kegan said. 'Must not be gays then…. I hate gays'

'You know Kegan; my friend told me some stereotypes.' Rene said calmly while adjusting her glasses. 'If you are a GUY then you must want to have intercourse with the opposite.'

'Speak English will ya Rene!' Kegan said.

'She said, if you are a guy then you must want to get into someone's panties.' Tess said and she went back to her book.

'One time, I met with a guy and then I started sneezing, but I don't think it has to do anything with the guy!' Megumi told and there went a pin drop silence.

'I wander if the gas in your stomach has transferred into your brain!' Kegan added sarcastically.

'Oh here we are…. Hudson complex!'

…

'Girls… girls…. I am gonna meet the girls' Leorio sang. 'Hey Kurapika, How do I look?' Leorio asked Kurapika and twirled around with his brand new Tommy Hilfiger jeans and a Levi's t-shirt.

'Are you going somewhere Leorio?' Gon asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

'Gon,' Killua stood up from the chair and sat beside Gon 'he is going to impress the new girls.' He grimaced. 'Go… do whatever you wanna do, but when they will throw you after using you… don't come crying!'

'Nani attenda, Killua….. Girls are wonderful; they are polite, sweet…. '

'Meany and stuck up' Killua said.

'Charming and cute'

'They grow fangs when they are angry….' Killua said 'they make you go to shopping until your bank account is empty-'

'True…..' Kurapika nodded.

'Believe me guys, don't go for them…. They are like cherries… they will seem really cute and sweet until you hit the pit…..'

'But Killua, it will be really rude not to meet with them…. After all they are our neighbors, they might need help!' Gon said sincerely.

'True, Gon' Kurapika said. 'But?' Killua objected 'no buts, Killua…. We are meeting them!' Killua arched his eyebrow in annoyance but Gon pulled his hand 'C'mon!'

'Oh look …. ' Leorio pointed at the window 'they are here... must give my best impression!' Leorio spiked his hair a little bit and sprayed a bit of perfume.

He peeked out of the window as a black Mercedes Benz pulled over. A sleek long porcelain leg emerged from the front door.

'Oooh! Nice legs baby!' Leorio said 'goes pretty well with the black mini-skirt and the formal shirt…. Mamma that would be a minimum 82 cm bust and what curves!' Leorio drooled 'the square glasses hides the vibrant pink eyes, framed with nice sleek black hair… from head to toe….. She is H-O-T!

"Kegan," Rene spoke from below, 'I think someone is hitting at me'

'Eh, that was nice, but don't you think the shirt is bit too tight around her chest?' Gon asked as Leorio eyed him with a disbelief.

'Who's that…. The girl beside her?' Kurapika asked as he eyed Kegan. 'She looks like she has got a major attitude problem…..' he said.

'But she is also nice, I like the look' Leorio said. "The vibrant violet hair goes perfectly well with her black eyes and the gothic make-up."

'Is that a spiked bracelet she is wearing?' Gon asked 'and last time I saw a combat boot like those, it was on Tzesugera.'

'But there is too much clothes on her chest…. I would like to see that' Leorio said as Kurapika glared at him.

'Who's that? I did not know we had a cowgirl here?' Killua crinkled his nose in disgust. 'Her mid-calves are muddy and she is so- '

'So rustic!' Gon said 'She looks cute in her brown twin tails and the butt-shorts she is wearing with her checked shirt'

'Wo ho ho! That girl definitely looks she has walked out of an ice-cream parlor' Kurapika commented at the Pink haired girl.

'Silky hair like strawberry parfait, milky skin like vanilla ice-cream and….. Look, they are bouncing!' Leorio said as they unloaded the cargos.

'Leorio, I think we should…' Kurapika gestured at the stairs.

…..

'Ne key-chan, we have so much, how are we supposed to go upstairs with it?' Megumi asked sweetly.

'Don't worry, Megumi, we'll figure something out' Tess said reassuringly.

'Or maybe,' an unknown male voice spoke from sideline 'we can help you.' It turned out to be Leorio.

Rene keenly observed him as he approached her, 'Hello miss! Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?' his eyes twinkled.

'No, not really' Rene said coolly 'but I am sure it did really hurt when they threw you out of the Amazon.'

A 200 ton rock fell on Leorio's head.

'Hi girls, I am Gon, nice to meet you, we are your neighbors upstairs!' Gon approached nicely.

'Hi I am Megumi….. Megumi Himekawa, these are my friends, Tess Bennett' she waved cheerily and pointed at Killua's "cowgirl" with brown twin tails 'Kegan Levin' the girl with vibrant violet hair glared 'and Rene Jonson' the girl with the glasses shortly bowed.

The boys introduced themselves.

'Hey Mr. Whadda said, yeah… Kurapika!' Kegan asked 'Why do you wear a skirt?'

Kurapika popped an anime vein but restrained it 'it is not a skirt Ms Levin, it's a tribal uniform.'

'So, are you always this quiet, Mr. Zoldyck?'Tess asked politely. 'No, I just don't like your attire!' Killua walked away.

'So shall I help with you luggage?' Gon asked awkwardly to control the situation and the girls 'Humped'

_Oh, this is sure gonna be a long day!_

* * *

**Wah! finished, so how was it... I thought I should depict their appearance through the eyes of the boys, seemed a bit cliched to do it the usual way.**

**And which of you was your favourite? **

**the airhead bubbly Megumi,**

**The country girl Tess,**

**the badass Kegan**

**or the Kuudere intelectual Rene?**

**and don't forget to R&R...**


	3. Chapter 3: Going Through The Stairs

**Hey guys, I am back... and really forgot to tell you the most important thing.**

**this story would be divided into arcs... this arc is called the "Introduction Arc"**

**and what did I asked to you, I got a response...**

**and the winner is... *drum roll* Rene Jonson! the Kuudere!**

**congos...**

**so who is your favourite? Megumi, Tess, Rene or Kegan?**

**and enjoy...**

**I don't Own anything...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Going through the stairs**

* * *

_OUT OF ORDER…_

That's what the sign of the lift said…..

The faces of the boys were so epic…. Leorio and Killua broke and fall into anime pieces.

"Now we have to go all the way to the stairs… to the sixth floor!" Leorio shrieked under breath. "What do you think, I am happy about that…. Silly old man!" Killua retorted.

"DA-KA-RA… OSSAN JA NE KONO KUROSHIA GAKI!" Leorio shrieked in his full voice while carrying a boom box under his arm, one gigantic rucksack on his back and two pink bags each in the both hands.

The faces of the girls twitched in disgust… _what's wrong with this guy!_

"Careful!" Rene said coolly while texting in her smart-phone, "My bags are super costly"

"Ice woman" Leorio breathed undertone.

"Let's get going Leorio, we can't stay here forever" Gon said and he stumbled on the stairs with an enormous cardboard box in his hands and a moldy bag on his left shoulder. "Ah, Man…. He always makes me do things" Killua groaned and followed him with a carpet and a mattress in his right hand, pulling , rather towing a huge trolley with his left hand while Evian sacks of water bottle was hanging on his neck like necklaces.

"I…. Would…. Really….. Wanna…. Know…. What they have…. Brought from their houses!" Killua panted as he pulled the suitcases on the stairs.

"By the way where are the girls?" Kurapika awkwardly climbed the stairs with four bags among which one was clanging loudly with metallic sound.

"They are coming with the rest of the luggage…" Gon called from upwards "and stop slacking….. hurry up!" he called them cheerily.

"Best advantages of the enhancers" Leorio sighed.

….

"Hey Tess, What do you think of them" Megumi asked the brown haired country girl while pulling the trolleys upwards. "Well, they are all…. Nice…. You Kegan?" Tess threw the ball towards Kegan's court.

"Well, the Gon guy seems pretty thick and naïve…. actually" Kegan pushed her dyed bangs off her face and readjusted the rucksack on her back, "if anything happens and we are good enough, the bills, plumber-type works….. He can do all the stuff." Kegan finished and Megumi sighed "Oh….. I think He was cute though!"

"Unlike that creep" Rene said and frowned "Reolio…..I think,"

"Why do you think so Rene?" Megumi turned back and asked "He was the first one who asked to help us out."

"Seriously, Megumi!" Rene sighed "Did you see his eyes; irises bend 30 degree to the left… mouth twitching slyly, all the classic signs of perverts…. " Rene smartly finished and Megumi eyed his with awe. "And the guy Killua-"

"Was the most rudest person I have ever seen" Tess retorted and her twin tails shook in anger "What he think he is? A superstar!"

**Actually girl, he is an ex-assassin of the elite Zoldyck and a professional Hunter, so yes, a superstar….**

"But I think, the weirdest among them is that guy, Kurapika….." Kegan said "Seriously man, he looks like cross dresser."

"Don't judge the book by its cover Kegan," Rene said stiffly "The most rational person among them is he…. No matter how weird he may seem"

…..

"Uff" Gon sat on the floor, fanning himself while dropping the last bag of his "I am beat!"

"Thank you for the help…." A pink haired girl with bright turquoise eyes blinked and sweetly greeted him. "Hehehe….. It was my pleasure" Gon smiled.

Killua looked at the back and the front and dropped the last bag harshly on the floor.

"Hey!" Tess came towards him running, "That was mine you know!" she heatedly said.

Killua was already tired of the bags and now this, he calmly faced the girl "I didn't knew you had another piece of talent besides being average looking….. You are quite uncivilized"

Tess was a country girl, everything about her was simple but this time she did not lose her temper "Oh! I didn't know you are irked off girls…. Let me see, you were once in a relationship, that girl broke up with you… them you became rebellious with the whole female species…. " Tess said with her hands on the hips "I know your types" she finished proudly.

"Oh! I didn't know you are that smart…." Killua sarcastically commented.

"Listen, you hear me….. Don't try to insult me alright!" Tess was started to get mad.

"The meaning of "Listen" is, to hear" Killua diplomatically said. "Tsk tsk tsk…. Your grammar is quite bad." He shook his finger.

"Go away from my face, and don't return back!" Tess almost screamed.

"'Return' itself means to come back" Killua ironically commented "so I am gonna go to my room and come back with a grammar book for you….." Killua turned back.

"Yeah, go then…. And please don't forget to check you medications" Tess victoriously said as Killua angrily turned towards her. He made up a sweet face "You know, there should be something between us!"

Megumi popped out of nowhere; filtered in dreamy sparkles and pink bubbles; she stood between them and fluttered her eyes innocently "What?"

"A Wall!"

Tess grew a major anime vein…..

"YOU…. *inaudible*"

It was then pandemonium. Tess and Killua started a one-on-one match and the others came to stop them. In these consequences, Leorio was groined by Rene, Gon got punched by Killua, and someone pulled Kurapika's "skirt" down and kicked his rear…. Megumi started crying and Tess was slamming Leorio and Killua screaming "eeee Haaa" in the top of her lungs.

_When a girl meets a boy, a story starts. But when four girls meets four boys….. It's Complicated!_

* * *

**So Do you liked it? Let me know.**

**Special thanks to Misty April, Sweet Candy180, Lani0108, Killuka-chan, wolfgirl9801, Misaki-sempai, Victory Is My Name and Retz for reviewing my chapters...  
**

**and keep supporting me... by R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: The House-warming Party (Pt1)

**Hey guys, I am back…. I hope you are all good by the way….. I am freaking sick, I am shivering in the cold, and my nose is running and….. But I am happy because, I am here.**

**To Lani0108: Yeah, it is supposed to be a filler, cuz….. I am saving good things for later, thanks for the comment though!**

**And to all the readers out there, "It's Complicated" has started a poll…. So visit my profile and vote for your favorite OC in the story, which are-**

**Megumi Himekawa; the pink-haired sweetheart**

**Kegan Levin; the punk badass**

**Tess Bennett; the twin-tailed Country-girl**

**Rene Jonson; the intellectual Kuudere.**

**And if you want their pics, then visit the cover-image of the story, you may see four girls above the heroes and the name goes similarly with the serial above.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The house-warming party**

* * *

"Aw…AW! THAT HURTS" Tess screeched as Rene dabbed some alcohol on her wounds, which were many and looked pretty nasty. "Stop whining Tess! You are just making my work hard" Rene frowned and breathed "Dang" and looked at Tess who looked almost at the verge of tears "seriously, who told you to slam them like a WWE wrestler?" Rene complained.

"Ha… ha….. Ha, very funny Rene!" Tess commented sarcastically, "as if you didn't enjoy groining that … specks-guy! She pouted and her twin tails shook; Rene sighed and stopped the argument and continued to pour alcohol on her wound.

"As expected!" Kegan walked around with the hands on the hip "he has no ass!"

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Tess asked bending her head around her. "That skirt guy, of course….."

"So it was you who pulled his skirt!" Rene coldly said and glared at Kegan.

…..

The boys entered their room singing "Ou" and "ouch" allover. Killua looked like somebody strangled him; his shirt was torn, his face was bruised and he looked annoyed and humiliated.

"Damn, what does the girl eat? Buffaloes?" Leorio opened the fridge, rubbing his ass and placed a large packet of "FROZEN PEAS" on his groin and sighed in relief.

"AW….. Ew!" Kurapika exclaimed in disgust "Make sure you wash that packet" and he went for a "proper" ice-bag to put on his back, "If I found out who did this to me… I am sure I will make that person regret!"

"C'mon guys.. Mine is worst, I can't believe Killua punched me" Gon went to the freezer, grabbed a beef-stake and put on his chin, which was swelled and looked like full-sized passion-fruit.

Killua was so humiliated he pulled off his shirt and slammed on the floor. "That girl….. I am never gonna forget!"

….

"Okay, and done" Rene stood up after dressing Tess, "and now we arrange out things!"

She looked around and things were already at the right places, "but how?"

Megumi came out from the corner and she cheerily waved at everyone. "Hi guys…. Surprise!" "But how did you do it?" Tess asked in the stupor.

"Simple! I called my friend and he called his friends, and the friend called his friends and the friends of his friend's friend….. "

"WE KNOW… GET TO THE POINT!" The three of them told her in unison. "Oh….. And then here you go!" Megumi waved at the room.

The room looked magnificent. The drawing room they were sitting looked organized; the window towards the balcony was opened and at the sides, stood two indoor plants. The sofa was in front of the flat-screen TV near the dining space, the open kitchen and the counter, just across the hall. The other side held four doors and there hung the name tags; in fine, Megumi did a neat job.

"Wow…. That is great Meow!" Kegan praised; she sometimes, like the girls calls Megumi "Meow"

"No, that s not all, we have to do the housewarming party, and the preparation needs to be done quickly!" Megumi hyped.

"So now what!"

…..

Boys were miserable and sad, by the beating. Leorio lay on the couch; Gon was doing something on his laptop….. It was an urgent file from Miss Menchi, the gourmet hunter; Kurapika was cutting some celery for the lunch, while the cream corn was boiling on the fire. Killua was sulking in a corner with his chocolate beverage.

_Knock knock_

"Oi brat, get the door!" Leorio groaned in pain. "You get it….. Old man" Killua hissed. Kurapika sighed, left the knife on the counter –top and went to the door, wiping his hands.

"Oh, Miss Himekawa! What a….. Um…. Pleasant surprise!" Kurapika said. "Please, Kurapika-san, call me Megumi" she called sweetly.

"Alright, Megumi-san, what brings you here?" Kurapika asked and Gon bend his neck towards her.

Megumi cleared her throat and her perky chest bounced, "Well, we are going to have our house-warming party, so-"At the sound of "House warming party" Leorio sprang up and Gon jumped on his seat."WHAT? A PARTY" Gon's expression was sweet and Leorio's was pervy.

"-so we wanna…." Megumi said.

"You wanna?" Kurapika arched his eyebrow.

"You wanna?" Gon innocently put up a face.

"You wanna?!" Leorio was having a dog-like expression.

"-ask you" the focus was on Megumi's pink lips….

"-If…."

"-If?"

"If you…."

"If you…" Leorio looked like he was about to here he is the emperor of the world…

"If you knew where the shopping mall is? Cuz we need to buy some stuff!" Megumi finished sweetly and Leorio had his perfect Anime fall!

"Don't you think you forget something?" Gon asked wistfully and Leorio nodded, springing up from the ground. "Oh my god!" Megumi exclaimed, "I think you are right!" she jumped up and clapped.

Leorio and Gon looked hopeful while Kurapika curiously eyed the guys and the Pink-haired girl and Killua peeped on his shoulder from the corner.

"I think we should….."

Gon and Leorio's eyes sparkled in front of them and Kurapika was crept out at that.

"I think we should invite the watchman as well….. Thank you!" Megumi waved at them and was about to leave and then she stopped "Oh, by the way…. Where is the mall?"

"Right across the street," Kurapika awkwardly stated.

"Thank you, you are so sweet!" Megumi hugged the rather Kurapika tightly and left.

Kurapika sighed and closed the door and found out Gon and Leorio was glaring at him.

"What?" Kurapika said. "How dare you touch a young girl like that?" Gon glared at him.

"Her chest was on your chest" Leorio glared.

"For the account, I did not touch her, she did" Kurapika said matter-of-factly.

"You squeezed her chest!" Leorio said and got smacked by Killua "STOP SAYING PERVERTED THINGS YOU OSSAN!"

"She…I mean they are having a house-warming party and no one even asked us to come there!" Gon and Leorio sighed and sank on the ground.

"If they don't let you in, you must earn your way in" Leorio said desperately and raised his fist on the air "Yosh… let's go to the "Mission, Go to the House Warming Party!""

"Aye!" Gon followed him, Kurapika sighed and Killua walked into the bathroom. "So who is with me!" Leorio said with grandeur.

_Silence…_

_..._

"Huh! I am super tired" Megumi came back from the mall and directly sank on the couch that sat in front of the TV. From the door and window towards the balcony shone the afternoon sun, pale golden and with it shone the summer clouds, with the various streaks of pink, red and amber.

"Did you get all the stuff?" Tess asked while checking on the wok sat on the fire and added some seasonings. "Yes, the food items, the drinks, the decorative; everything we will need." Megumi thoughtfully said.

"Are you sure, you didn't forget everything…. Your purse, the wallet and-" Rene asked responsibly, peeping over her book. "No, everything is right in its place." Megumi assured and Rene went into the pages again.

"Man! I am hungry" Kegan came running from the showers with her head was toweled and she wore a teal bathrobe "Tess, is it ready, hurry up….. Or else I'll be late for my shift." Kegan rushed into the third room to the left and slammed it.

"Oh well, that's Kegan for you" Tess sighed and served the food on the table.

Kegan came out hastily with her midnight-blue round-neck layered with a black collared shrug, along with her gun-powder and blue tartan-motif mini and her mid-calf black boots. A skull pendant dangling in her neck and the piercings on her left eyebrow shone in the afterglow. She ran across the hall, grabbed her risotto and then after wolfing it with some milk she flew through the door.

"She really needs to do jobs in time….." Rene murmured and Megumi nodded.

…..

"Okay guys, I am off, see you in the morning!" Kurapika grabbed his keys and closed the front door. As he was going down to the stairs he heard a screaming of a girl….

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FOOL, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I AM GONNA KILL YOU AND FEED THE DOGS….."

Kurapika hurried through the steps. He was afraid that some pervert named _Natsu, of third floor _who always teased the girls, was teasing one of his neighbors again.

"Better hurry….." Kurapika descended through the steps.

When he got down at the 1st floor he simply was dumbfounded,

There was no Natsu there; instead a girl with mid-back pin-straight violently violet hair was screaming curses at someone on the phone.

"Miss Levin? Are you alright?" Kurapika asked fearfully as she turned off the phone and shoved it into her pocket.

"Mon dieu this cannot be worse." Kegan breathed as she looked irked and glared at Kurapika, "By the way, mind your own business."

Kurapika walked towards the parking lot to get his car and he came to the driveway and saw Kegan looking at his vehicle wistfully but to a normal people it looked more like a glare.

Kurapika sighed; _alright she is a lady…. No matter how potty-mouthed she is._

"Miss Levin," Kurapika opened the door of the front-row seat, "You may come with me."

"Excuse me, but why should I come with you?" Kegan said heatedly "Because, the cargo is late and your car is not here….I overheard it."

Kegan flustered and went through the door and slammed it down.

Kurapika drove and Kegan jammed on the seat. Kurapika opened his mouth first "so where should I drop you?" Kegan looked at him coldly and glared at the dashboard. "At New Avenue" she growled.

Kurapika looked at her with surprise, "New Avenue? Where do you work?"

Kegan glared at him "None of your business…. Keep driving."

Kurapika shut up, she had a major attitude problem. By the way she looked a lot like his boss Miss Neon, and boy, this girl is like a spoiled brat.

"So your friends…. Are you all from York-Shin or you did-"

"Stop the car….." and Kurapika pressed the brake hastily and Kegan opened the door and glared at him "You know what…. You ask way too many questions, so… I'll be dropping myself here and walk away….. As far as possible…FROM YOU….. GOOD BYE!" Kegan slammed the door and marched away.

Kurapika kept looking at her, walking away and he called, out of decency "Miss Levin….. It's dark"

Kegan stopped and turned her face towards him "FOR THE ACCOUNT, IT IS NOT "LEVIN" IT'S FUCKING LEVOU… L…. E….. V…. I…..N….. LEVOU….."She vanished in the crowd.

Kurapika looked at the bustling street and took out his phone.

"Mr. Nostrade, I am extremely sorry I won't be able to attend today….. I am not feeling well"

He took a U turn and drove towards home.

…..

"Tadaima….." Kurapika opened the door and went into the room. It was 8 'O' clock in the evening and the summer breeze from the opened window was soothing the room.

"Kurapika, what happened….. Are you alright?" Gon came rushing and observed his face. "Yeah Gon. I am alright, just not in the mood today….. Excuse me." Kurapika went to the washroom.

"Great, now he's upset too!" Killua came from the corner with handful of papers "am I the only one sane here?" Killua dumped the paper on the front table.

Gon sighed and pulled off his sweaty shirt and vest and sank on the floor "their house-warming party is tomorrow, and no one even invited us" Gon pouted and Leorio looked miserable "We carried their luggage, helped them, and what do we get? NOTHING!" Leorio dramatically sighed.

"That is exactly what happens when you help a girl" Killua diplomatically put.

"Did you think of something?" Leorio asked "nothing comes in mind….. Ah!" they sighed in unison.

Meanwhile Kurapika was inside the washroom and he did not even noticed water was overflowing the tub and then to the floor. He was lost in the train of thought... did he feel offended? of course he was offended, but to what extent? _stop it Kurapika... for Goodness's sake! she is just another spoiled-brat..._

_shah... shah... shah..._

He came into his senses,_when the flooding water drenched his feet._ he closed the tap, mopped the bathroom and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants and came to the hall.

"Stop rubbing on it Gon, girls don't like when you invade their privacy" Kurapika calmly said "and you should leave them as they are" he went to the kitchen.

…..

Next morning

The girls were at the breakfast table enjoying, bread, egg and bacon, and planning the party enthusiastically.

"Alright, who did you invited Meow?" Rene asked, forking her bacon. "All my friends in college and the pastry shop, where I work, you Rene?" Megumi asked, spreading hummus on her toast.

"Just a couple of friends from my college-"

….

Leorio was shaving his chest with an electric shaver and humming "one way or another" which was plugged on the very point where the microwave, Killua's laptop charger, the refrigerator were plugged.

"Ooof, so hot….." Gon turned the AC.

"NO GON… NO!"

The moment he turned on the ac, the lights went shaking and the plug point bursted into flames.

"FIRE….FIRE….." Leorio danced through the room and Kurapika dumped a bucket of water on it, with which the whole circuit of the room bursted and the system ran down.

"THE MICROWAVE! OUR FOOD!" Everyone screamed in the unison.

"THE REFRIDGERATOR!" Gon Rushed to wards to check if something was wrong.

"MY LAPTOP!" Killua sunk on the ground and cried "I BOUGHT IT IN 3 MONTHS INSTALMENT!" Killua burst into tears.

"MY SHAVER!" and everyone stared at Leorio in disbelief.

"We lost our valuable objects" Kurapika growled in anger and his eyes shone red "and you are here worried about your 2 PENCE OF WORTH BLESSED SHAVER!"

_KNOCK KNOCK….._

"I'll get it," Gon went to the door "er, good morning miss Jon-"

"What's going on here? Why the lights are gone in our room?" Rene asked calmly. But she looked so intimidating and the rest of the girls glared at the boys.

"Hi Gon-san, good morning!" Megumi waved sweetly at Gon which he returned and everyone stared at her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Anyways, what happened to the lights?" Rene asked politely but still it was intimidating.

"Actually Miss Jonson, we had a minor short-circuit here in the morning" Kurapika enumerated but before he could finish Leorio butted in."But I can check it out for you, if _you _want me to!" Leorio flirted and Rene replied with "whatever, get on with it" and went to the 6th floor meter-box.

As soon it was opened a thick-black smoke emerged from the box and the unpleasant smell everyone cough."Looks like it is fried….. it will take hours to finish this!" Leorio said diplomatically."Oh no…. what about the house-warming party?" Megumi exclaimed while Tess face palmed at her reaction.

And nobody missed the menace playing on Leorio's face.

_Chance!_

To be continued… if you wish so.

* * *

**So how was it, it may feel like filler, but this is only the preface, the real action starts in the next chapter…. House-warming part 2….**

**So vote for your favorite OC and trust me, it will affect the story….. you'll see how!**

**So stay tuned and R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: phew! The party is happening!

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I was gone for a while….. Trust me it felt like decade, but I tell you what, the wait ends here…. Here's a brand new chapter of "It's complicated" I hope you are all well and are you voting for your fav OC? Please do…. There is a pole in my profile.**

**Well…. I plan to do this story really full of hurdles and obstacles and I will do my best to keep it running well.**

**And I own nothing… except the OCs**

**Chapter: 5- Welcome to the house**

'Tell me again Tess, how did this _accident_ happen?' Rene asked with bitter dismay. 'Well?' Tess glared at Rene and huffed 'it's all your fault… you hooked that Rio-de-janerio for fixing the lights' Tess folded her arms sulkily and she glared at Leorio waltzing with a rather awkward girl with curly hair.

Rene sighed and went to her kitchen counter for drink.

_Flashback….._

_Nobody missed that menace playing in Leorio's face…._

"_Chance!" he smirked and turned from the meter-box. "Alright, so we are gonna fix your lights and you'll be partying after that…." Leorio asserted. "Duh… That's the plan Ontario! Psh!" Kegan huffed._

"_it's…. kindly LEORIO miss….. L-E-O-R-I-O….."_ Leorio's head grew a hidden-anime-vein. "if you are done with the spelling class…. Can we move on to the next level…. ' Rene curtly stated. "like… fixing the lights?"

_Gon crinkled his eyebrows and looked at Rene "Leorio, please, get on with it, they can't waste their morning like that!" he politely tackled the situation._

"_So naïve…. " Kegan chuckled to herself "What's up slut?" Kegan waved at Kurapika who was carrying a bowl full of celery, who totally ignored her._

"_Whoa, whoa… you're kinda missing the point…. You'll be partying hard and what shall we do?" Leorio asked with his hands on the hips. "you're going to have a toast, and we shall mourn like guys in funeral…." Leorio dramatically raised his voice "you're going to make out and we are going to die… alone…. "_

"_Drama queen!" Rene muttered under her breath. "So what do you want huh… Re-O-Li-O" _

_Leorio jerked off the question and was going to answer-_

"_We all wanna go into your party, since we are all your neighbors!" Gon cheerily waved._

"_Alright… you can come" Megumi cheerily agreed while Tess and Kegan gasped. "Rene… say something….. We can't invite these half-gay, skirt-wearing, too-naïve and a-freak into our party!" Kegan complained undertone._

_Rene opened her mouth to say something "Uh… alright then, you may…."_

"_Rene?" Tess and Kegan was increduled and Megumi jumped and twirled in joy._

"_On a single condition….." Rene announced._

_WHAT?!_

_Flashback end…_

Girls decorated their rooms pretty coolly. The disco-light was moving upwards right above the leather couch. The tables and the chairs were shoved at the sides, making room for the dance-floor. The kitchen counter was dazzling with drinks, fancy foods and sparkly girls.

Kurapika was sitting on a couch in his medieval tabard, enjoying a glass of non-alcoholic mojito with lemon wedge, suddenly-

"Excuse me…. Is that sit empty" Kurapika raised his head and saw a girl in a sleeveless short-dress which left uncovered almost 70% of her buxom chest. Kurapika tried not to look at her "chest" and nodded while the girl sat down.

"The dress you're wearing… is pretty cool" that girl said in an alluring voice and ran her index-finger on his cheek "what do you call that?" she placed her knee on Kurapika's. "Umm… it's a tabard from my clan…."

"ooh….. I love clans…..it so turns me on" That girl said.

Kurapika suddenly felt that the last part was said not by the girl but by someone else…. Someone with a vivid-red hair and a star and a teardrop on the place of the face paint.

"Excuse me….. ummm." Kurapika got up on his feet "I gotta….. Go…. Too much mojito….." he barely ran from the place.

Kurapika caught his breath on the bar counter as he sat on the stool, panting. "Hey Kurapika, what are you doing here?" Gon asked as he tossed the drinks. Yeah….. They employed Gon as the Bartender.

"Nothing…. Just crammy there…."

"Oh, can you just wait for a while; I have some customers to attend…. Coming up ladies!" Gon flew towards the girls and tossed wine bottle and a bottle of tequila together and earned many flirtatious "Oohs" from the girls. Kurapika just looked at his friend and sighed in happiness…. It was a still wonder to him how he manages to do everything with a happy face.

Leorio came rushing with a plate full of drinks in his right hand. "Kurapika…. I think I just threw up…."

Kurapika looked at his face and shirt but it were all clean, although he didn't like the look on his face, so he was obliged to ask "Where?"

"in my pants" Leorio smirked like pervert and looked at Rene who sat on a small couch with her legs folded, wearing a teal full sleeve body-con short dress with deep neckline, and Kurapika could say, without a shadow of doubt in what region the eyes of his friend was roaming.

Rene in fact was speaking courteously with her guests, from the girls to boys; Tess was serving finger food in her denim brief-skirt and small bat-sleeved yellow t-shirt; along with Killua with whom she wasn't getting much along.

"Move up, or I can't move" Tess shoved him alongside. "You move cowgirl!" Killua drawled. He was attracting a good deal of attention from the girls in the party, because he looked just so damn hot in the deep-purple sleeveless biker tee, along with ice-blue ripped jeans which looked really S-E-X-Y with his fluffy silver hair and all the chains dangling from his waist.

"Hey cute guy…. What's your name?" a girl screamed from the crowd. "I LOVE YOU…."

Killua ignored the girl but, he had to admit, that compliment felt really good, even good when the cowgirl beside him glared at him.

Megumi was on the dance-floor singing with the karaoke box along with Kegan….. Megumi was dressed up in a typically Japanese school girl uniform with a green and red sailor collar and on her head she wore a purple Usamimi band along with her long pink twin tails while in the other hand Kegan cosplayed a punk-rock girl with a hat on top of her head and an ornate skull dangling on her chest and with a sparkly black-inner top, she carried a ripped black shrug along with ripped black jeans and mid-calf combats. They sang an anime song _SHICHITENHAKKI SHIJOU SHUGI….._

_LUCKY sugiru tenkai…. Kotae wa mayowanai_

_Kantasai subete wa kimi no tame ni…._

_Fuuhyou wa kini shinai, rettoukan ni doujiinai_

_Kakedesu shukan wa ima koko ni aru…_

They earned a lot of applause after they finished the song. Kegan cleared her throat and tapped her microphone.

"Hello… testing, testing…. alright" Kegan finally straightened up and grabbed her mic harder "ladies and gents, welcome to our first ever York-shin house warming party, I Kegan Levin (Levou) welcome you, along with my friends Megumi Himekawa, Tess Bennett and Rene Jonson; thank you for coming in our party…." She bowed and everyone gave her a thundering applause.

"Now, to end this night's marvelous moment" Kegan earned a despairing "AW!" "I present you, our very own….. Kurapika KURTA….. Our mind-blowing comedian people… give him a big round of applause! "

Kurapika looked at Kegan from the crowd like a bolt from the blue and a big broad spotlight shined on him and every living soul in the room was staring at him.

"C'mon Kurapika….. the stage is waiting for you" Kurapika could swear he saw a good quality of menace on her face.

…..

Kurapika had to ascend on the stage, the white spotlight was shining on him, which was truly horrid. He could kill the members of the Phantom Troupe, he even negotiated with Hisoka…. But this situation was even more threatening.

"C'MON, PRETTY BOY… MAKE US LAUGH!" someone jeered from the crowd and his heart dropped to see the menacing smirk on Kegan's face, as she twirled her hair.

"Ummm….." Kurapika said and the anime crickets chirped on the background of the deafening silence. "The most awkward moment is when someone is yelling at you and you are trying your hardest not to laugh on their contorted faces."

The silence was deafening…..

…..

Then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH….. AWESOME DUDE!" the crowd cheered him and the room felt it was going to blast. 'MORE! MORE!'

Kurapika felt relived. "I often say to my friend Killua that he is just like chocolates….. sweet and nuts!"

The crowd burst out into laughter which suppressed Killua's "What the fuck!"

"and before I go, Leorio, I wanna say….. please leave the seats dry!"

"Hilarious" Most of the crowd cheered while Leorio sulked.

"Miss Kegan, are you sure you're not sick?" Kurapika hollered through the mic "Because you are kinda Violet!"

Kegan glared so hard, that if she had a laser-eye, she would have fried Kurapika's balls.

Kurapika went on and on and on…. Because the crowd loved him so much they did not let him go. The house-warming party was a total success.

…..

"Ah! The party was awesome, don't you think?" Megumi said as she picked up the confetti from the floor. "Yeah, now that I think of it, it kinda was!" Tess replied as she mopped the kitchen counter, "You have to admit, that it was all for the boys…. The guests really praised the bartender, the servers and the jokes." Tess chuckled and Kegan frowned "ha ha ha…. Real funny!"

Rene repositioned the couches and sighed "we should go to bed…. I have to join my new job tomorrow."

"Yeah." All girls agreed. "It was a really nice day."

**A/N: and here I am finished. The "Introduction arc" is finally at the end. The succeeding arcs will concentrate on the friendships and bonds among the boys and girls. So everyone out there, are you reading this! Please do, cuz I have a lot more to offer.**

**This party was necessary because, finally they got a speck of the true colors of their personalities, which will reveal slowly throughout the story.**

**The song "Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi" is from "Hayate no Gotoku" I don't own it. **

**Some of Kurapika's joke was derived from xXBungeeGumxX's profile… please don't sue me….**

**And R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6: Unveiling of Mystrey

**Hi guys, …. I hope you are fine….. Anyway, in this day of Leorio's birthday…. (Today is 3****rd**** march), a new arc is going to start in "It's Complicated" I hope you guys are ready….. Cuz this time you'll not only get romance or humor but suspense and mystery as well, so here you go….**

**Kegan: Indrani does not own HxH, just us… Duh! If she would have then she wouldn't be here.**

**Indrani: that hurt you know! Anyway, R&R**

* * *

**The York shin Mass Missing Arc**

**Chapter 1: Unveiling of Mystery**

* * *

The next morning came inevitably, but no one seemed to bother to wake up. Megumi slumbered inside her room, Tess, for the third time curled inside her sheets; Kegan lay straight in her bed with her brows wrinkled; the only one awake was Rene; she was enjoying a cup of coffee sitting on her window pane. Her hair was down and a green dressing gown covered her body and exposed her left leg, raised on her window sill.

She looked outside with her pink eyes which were uncovered for her glasses were missing, but she didn't miss the newspaper boy throwing a stack of paper at the door next to them. She didn't even realized when the liquid on her mug came to an end-she stood up, went to the kitchen across the hall and seeing the inevitable, she went to the fridge, fetched some bacon and eggs for breakfast.

A loud yawn followed by a slam of door was heard across the hall. Rene looked up and saw Tess stretching her arms in her light-brown pajamas. 'Good Morning!' Rene said with a small smile. 'Oya…. Eggs and bacon?' Tess asked eagerly, 'Yes, because, I didn't wanted to wake you' Rene tossed the bacon in the pan and breaks the eggs into another. 'I'll get fresh soon.' Tess went inside the bathroom.

….

Meanwhile Kurapika wrought to chop some celeries (again) with some cottage cheese, grapefruit while the herbal tea bubbled in the kettle. His breakfast plan was not so popular to others.

'Ah Jesus!' Leorio said with prominent disgust 'the rabbit food again? Why can't we have something _exciting_?' he sulked on the way of his seat. Kurapika slammed his knife on the chopping board and glared at him 'If you want things more "_exciting_" Leorio, then _try the shopping seriously when I tell you._' Kurapika snapped viciously. 'Ma…. Ma guys, we should eat healthy food once in a while….' Gon said and with a magical affect everyone dug in the food except Killua.

'Ah mo, look at that-' Leorio frowned at the newspaper at an article 'What is that Leorio?' Kurapika placed his fork on his right and took it from Leorio 'Looks like that incident from two years back is happening again-'

Kurapika intently looked at the article and started to read it aloud.

_GIRL WENT MISSING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT_

_Last night, in York shin city, another mysterious abduction took place. This time a young woman name Sophie Mary, who is a renowned 'hunter'-_

'The people doesn't realize what is that is it, now doesn't it' Leorio commented but went quiet at the deadly mother-in-law-like frown of Kurapika

-_who is a renown 'hunter'. This is the fourth missing report in this month. Sources tell that she was in the city for a project which related with some underground mafia auctions and whatsoever. There is no news or tracks of her whatsoever and her phone is currently going unreachable but The York shin cops are doing their duty very hard but the question is, is the history repeating itself? Is the 'Mass Missing' case is repeating itself?_

'Looks like the girls came in the city in a bad time.' Leorio said darkly with a deep concern.

….

'Well, I am off girls, thank you for the food.' Rene waved them goodbye and, and went off from the door. 'Wait up-' a faint voice followed from the other side of the door which was followed by a small creak and treads of shoes 'I am coming with you' Tess smiled at Rene and she returned it.

They went inside the elevator and descended to the ground floor and Rene stood in the porch silently. 'Rene? Are you taking Kegan's car?' Tess asked looking away from the sun 'No….. And that is not Kegan's car, that thing was rented and she had to giver that right away. ' Rena said straight forwardly 'and Tess…. Try to avoid cabs, okay?'

Tess looked at her with a puzzled expression while Rene sauntered off through the aisle. While Tess kept thinking what was that for?

….

Rene in the meanwhile took the aisle and kept walking. Every eye was on her because on her high stilettos and the turquoise trench coat while her hair was tied in a loose bun, she looked like a supermodel. She stopped in front of the public toilet, went inside and turned left to the ladies powder room. Cautiously looking around, making sure no one is watching, she took out a small card from her pocket,, swiped it on the slot at the side of the door and she stepped inside after the door flung open. And with a flushing sound of water, she vanished.

Rene was now standing in front of the most high-tech building, adorned with exotic flowers from all over the world. She sauntered and stepped inside the building, never knowing that she is the reason all the activities of the room had stopped in her graceful and dangerous aura. She stopped in front of the steel framed door labeled 'Executives Only' under the intertwined "XX".

The door automatically slid open and she stepped inside. Every person around the pristine oak round table looked up at her.

'Good morning gentleman, sorry if I'm late.' Rene bowed and drawled matter-of-factly. 'Not at all Rene-chan, come, have a seat' an older man said generously whose silver beard and hair shined against his wrinkled skin in the light.

'Ah, President Netero, how kind of you to address me' Rene sat down. 'How was your ride here eh Rene!' a muscular man with shoulder-length gray hair asked. 'Revolting, thank you Morel-san….. Anyway, there must be a more substantial reason than that, for my reason of being here. ' Rene huffed. 'Oh yes….. Now, Rene-chan let me enumerate you why you are here.' Netero said darkly.

….

Killua and Gon walked on the road silently. Killua was awfully quiet, which bothered Gon a lot. 'Killua, what's the matter? You are awfully quiet from the morning.' Killua smiled weakly at the concern of his best friend, 'Ie…. It's nothing' 'No it's not….. You are hiding something from me, I know you are.' Gon said impulsively. Killua sighed and gave a dark look 'last night, in the girls' party, did you sensed something weird?' at his word Gon's expression stiffened, 'yes, I did…. But it was too faint that was almost negligible' he concluded. Killua's brows joined in a frown 'yeah….. But my heart still doesn't listen….. I hope they are not what we think them to be….. '

At this Gon slapped his back cheerily… 'Stop being such a worrywart Killua….. If they were _them _then we would have known this right away…..'

Killua faintly smiled and walked through the gate in front of the high-tech building and in front of them stood a woman of turquoise hair in several sausage-tails framing all around her tanned skin; she almost looked like saber-toothed tiger. Killua and Gon's face stiffened in fear….

'Uh oh….. We are in trouble.'

…..

'Are you suggesting that there is something more serious inside the _York shin mass missing file?_' Rene said and huffed sarcastically 'seriously, could this thing get more trivial… I traveled through sewer for this?' Rene said gravely.

'As for your accounts miss Rene' a guy with black hair with a pointed frameless glasses drawled, 'it wasn't…. we thought somebody was playing a prank against the lady hunters, but when the ranked hunters started to get missing, it drew the line upon out forehead… we are sincerely hoping that something lethal like the chimera ants hasn't attacked them.'

'As far that I can remember from the file that I was given, there hasn't been any word from the victims, the cell phones are unreachable and no pro-hunters could find a trail of them…..' Rene said smugly 'and that's when I came to your service.'

'Exactly, after all your detecting skills are already legend and you received two stars already in the short span….. ' Netero said 'so, I will be leaving this into your capable hands, while Morel and Knov will assist you.' Netero declared 'and… you can start tomorrow.' Everybody stood up as the meeting was over and Rene was about to but Morel slammed his hand on the table and stood leaning on his hand 'so, ojou-chan…. After this is over, would you fancy a coffee with me?' Morel smirked his best. Rene stood up; aloof and stoic 'you have style Morel-san….. But you lack taste…. That's why I'll pass' Rene walked off swiftly from the table, flicking her ebony lock after her.

'Man! She is such a heartbreaker…..'

….

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN...? I WAS WAITING FOREVER' Menchi screeched in the top of her voice and Killua mentally put fingers on his ear, while Gon made a puppy-dog face and bowed to him 'gomennasai ne Menchi-san, we had a party last night and we woke up late, we promise we won't do it again' Menchi huffed and clearly didn't buy it, but convinced no how, 'okay… now follow me to my office…..'

Killua and Gon followed Menchi to her room, she opened the door and gestured them inside. 'Prey, please sit down….' Gon and Killua made themselves comfy on the leather couches 'now…. The task I asked your assistance for is-'

'Count the wrinkles one my face-'

'Did you say something Killua?' Menchi asked and Killua shook his head 'good, cause you'll be working overtime from next week….' Menchi's word fell like bolt from the blue. 'WHAT?!' Killua and Gon said in unison 'but Menchi-san, we have finished all the assignments you gave it to us and we did it even before the deadline…' Gon complain 'yeah…. Gon's right….. Why the heck are we doing overtime for?' Killua impatiently stood up from his seat.

Menchi shook her head invariably 'sorry handsomes, but I have no choice….. It's that ji-san's order; he wants you guys to join the York shin missing assignment.' Killua loosened up a little bit, Cuz he was fed up of the stupid paper work 'but…. It is not happening until next week, so don't sweat…. And if you guys have some problem, I'll tell that jiji that you are not interested- ' Killua and Gon both sweat dropped and shook their head vigorously, and Menchi smiled briefly, seeing her negotiation working 'no, no, we are up to it Menchi-san…' Killua convinced her and Menchi looked at him oddly 'Menchi-san? Wow….. I haven't heard that a while from you, Killua…..' she came close to his face and smirked 'say that again….' Killua got irked and popped an anime vein 'Hell no….. Menchi…..' Menchi grew a pair of fangs and howled 'Fine…. Be that way….' She sat down and huffed haughtily, 'and for now….. I have some assignments for you guys.'

Gon and Killua's eyes glowed in excitement but it soon died and replaced with the lividness of disgust as Menchi dropped a stack of files in front of them.

'These are the files of the recapitulations of your previous project…. I want them Thursday….. On my desk ….. No buts.'

Killua cursed under his breath but Menchi chose to ignore it…. 'I would have been done myself, but you see….. I have a wedding to attend, and I'll be on the flight to Goreneu, tonight….. So boys, work hard. ' she swept off with an evil smirk on her face.

_She is pure evil…_

* * *

**I know… I know, I was pathetic, but don't throw things at me okay…. I am following Togashi's style here and each arc I'll be putting a little …. I mean a lot of adventure, which will involve hunters and nen…. But I won't miss the relationship of the eight people…. And more hxh character will be appearing…. So keep enjoying me story and comment how it is okay….**

**Sorry for the Megumi and Kegan fans….. for they haven't appeared here in this chapter….**

**I am currently on hiatus, until 12****th**** march, but I was sabishi (lonely) so I came back shortly.**

**Oh… I have started another story named 'unfaithful' although it is not humorous and light-hearted… it involves mainly dark romance, it's a Hisoka X oc story….. So if you feel, please visit that and let me know how it is going and should I continue that story….**

**And last but not the least ….. R&R**


End file.
